Memorias para ti
by GabyMarie
Summary: Aqours ganó el Love Live pero no evitaron el cierre de la escuela. Quedan tan solo unas semanas para que todo termine y Chika aún no se siente lista para dejarlo ir. ChikaRiko


**Memorias para ti.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Nota de autor: Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños para Angie_Tainaka, quien realizó un hermoso fanart merecedor de apreciación. ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!_

* * *

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Será la última presentación de Aqours en esta escuela y quiero que sea aun mejor que la del Love Live —exclamó Dia, con mirada amenazadora—. ¿Alguna objeción?

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Si había algo aterrador, eran los entrenamientos de Dia. Afortunadamente ya estaban en las preparaciones menores para el último festival de la escuela, y claro, Aqours haría una presentación especial.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el Love Live y aún no se acostumbraban a el título de campeonas. Por mucho que miraran el trofeo en la vitrina, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, habían ganado, pero su escuela cerraría de cualquier manera.

Cada una de las integrantes del grupo estaba lidiando con ello de diferentes maneras. Mientras You y Kanan parecían más hiperactivas que de costumbre, pues se encontraban armando la nueva coreografía. Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko estaban encargándose de elaborar nuevos trajes para la última presentación. Mari y Dia por otro lado estaban demasiado ocupadas encargándose de cerrar la papelería del fin de semestre, era una verdadera locura para ellas dos, a tal grado que hasta Kanan se había unido a ayudarles con tanta presión.

Chika había estado evadiendo sus sentimientos. No quería preocupar a nadie, pero no siempre tenía la fuerza para suprimir sus pensamientos negativos, y habían pequeños momentos en los que flaqueaba, y por claro, Riko fue la primera en notarlo.

—Ninguna Dia-chan —se apresuró a responder Chika—. Riko-chan y yo tendremos la nueva canción lista y armada para mañana —frunció el ceño—. Kanan-chan, ¿crees que podremos tener la coreografía lista para el viernes?

—¡Claro! De hecho You-chan me ha estado ayudando y tenemos algo que creo les va a encantar —informó Kanan, emocionada.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que eso sería todo por hoy —dijo Dia, tomando sus cosas—. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana para que me muestren sus avances.

* * *

Todas se despidieron con la emoción a tope. Como tenían diferentes comisiones, se separarían en grupos para que las cosas fluyeran más rápido.

Mientras tomaban sus cosas para retirarse a casa, Riko sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda.

—Riko-chan, ¿me podrías acompañar? —le dijo Chika al oído.

—¡Eh! —un evidente sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Riko—. Chika-chan, espera… —trató de retirarla pero Chika la tenía bien afianzada de la cintura—. Nos pueden ver…

—Ya no hay nadie Riko-chan, You-chan se fue con las de primero y las de tercero están en la dirección, además, no es como que estemos haciendo nada malo~ —exclamó, juguetona.

—Aún así… Tú dijiste —carraspeó—. Quiero decir, las dos dijimos que….

—Que no le diríamos a nadie sobre lo nuestro, ya sé —remedó Chika—. Pero, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Chika finalmente la soltó de la cintura y se paró a su lado, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta.

—Hoy es miércoles… —no es que no se acordara, pero era lindo ver a Chika comportándose de esa manera con ella.

—¡Riko-chan! —se quejó—. ¡Hace un mes que estamos juntas! No puedo creer que lo olvidaras… No… —se rascó la barbilla—. Lo curioso aquí no es eso, ¡No puedo creer que yo lo recordara y tú no!

Riko se echó a reír mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete del interior de su maleta, entregandoselo a Chika.

—No lo olvidé —dijo entre risas—, es sólo que quería saber si tu te acordarías —depositó un beso en su mejilla.

El regalo fue desenvuelto con rapidez. Y no esperaba menos, ya que el fuerte de Chika no era la paciencia.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó Riko, antes de Chika viera que había en el interior de la caja.

—Pero… —objetó—. Quiero ver que es.

—Cierra los ojos —repitió Riko, esta vez quitándole la caja de las manos.

A regañadientes Chika obedeció. El contenido de la caja eran trufas de chocolate que Riko había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, había empleado una nueva receta y quería ver el rostro de su novia cuando los probara.

—Abre la boca —le ordenó, mientras tomaba una de las trufas entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó Chika, con recelo.

—Nada malo Chika-chan, abre la boca —Riko depositó un beso sobre sus labios, para tratar de infundir confianza, o tal vez solo para aprovecharse del momento.

—¿Ese es mi regalo? —Chika trató de acercarse más a Riko, pero esta aprovechó su descuido para introducir el chocolate en su boca.

—No, este es tu regalo —dijo, entre risas—. ¿Está bueno?

Chika abrió los ojos al sentir una explosión de chocolate y mandarinas en su boca. Había probado las mandarinas en todas las formas que se le podían ocurrir, pero era la primera vez que las probaba combinadas con chocolate amargo.

—¡Esta delicioso! —Chika le arrebató la caja a Riko de las manos—. Me encantan, pero nunca las había probado así.

—Yo los hice —dijo Riko, algo avergonzada por su reacción.

—Oh vaya, si me preparas esto todos los días… yo… ¡Podría casarme contigo!

—Que cosas dices Chika-chan —las ocurrencias de Chika siempre le arrancaban una sonrisa, no podía negar que eran esos momentos los que más amaba, cuando su novia se mostraba sincera y relajada.

—Es hora de tu regalo —Chika dejó sus cosas en el suelo y guardó el paquete dentro de su bolsa—. ¿Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí?

—¿Aquí? Se las pueden robar —se quejó Riko.

—No pasa nada, ya solo quedan las de tercero y a donde vamos no vas a necesitar nada de esto —Chika también tomó las cosas de Riko y las escondió entre los estantes.

—¡Vamos!

La emoción de Chika era contagiosa. Corrieron entre los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad; cosa que Riko nunca hubiera pensado hacer en otro momento, pero cuando estaba con ella, era imposible resistirse a estos impulsos.

Su loca carrera las llevó hasta la piscina de la escuela. Se podía ver el agua cristalina reflejando los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. En verdad era una atardecer bellísimo.

—Llegamos —informó Chika cuando se encontraban a un costado de la alberca.

—¿Aquí? —Riko miraba para un lado y para el otro buscando su "regalo".

—Sí, es aquí —informó Chika con una mirada pícara, que no hizo más que asustar a Riko—. ¿Tu confías en mí, Riko-chan?

—Confío en tí —dijo, con algo de recelo—. Pero cuando me traes en medio de la nada y me miras de esa manera… Me da algo de miedo —confesó.

—No pasa nada —respondió Chika entre risas. Se le veía nerviosa pues no se quedaba quieta en su lugar—. ¿Sabes? Este lugar es muy especial para mi. No este lugar como la piscina, me refiero a Uranohoshi. Desde que era pequeña, fui testigo de como mis hermanas amaban venir a esta escuela, siempre contaban sus hazañas y no podía esperar a que fuera mi turno de venir aquí, yo también quería vivir todas esas cosas geniales que a ellas les sucedieron. Pero… —se hizo un nudo en su garganta—. Cuando dijeron que cerrarían la escuela y que no podríamos terminar aquí la preparatoria, juro que no creí que fuera a pasar realmente. Hasta el último momento pensé que podríamos salvarla y que si ganábamos el Love Live todo estaría bien —gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. Y ahora… siento que me falta tanto por vivir…

Riko abrazó a Chika, tan fuerte como pudo. Sabía que su novia lo estaba pasando mal, pero no había querido decir nada y ahora que se abría para ella, quería apoyarla de la mejor manera, aun si solo era prestando su hombro para llorar.

Chika se aferró a ella mientras descargaba sus sentimientos. No lloraba con fuerza, pero un ligero temblor en su cuerpo le indicaba a Riko que aún no podía soltarla.

—Me gusta cuando me abrazas Riko-chan, tu cuerpo es tan cálido —dijo Chika, sin soltar a su novia—. Con todo esto de tratar de crear memorias para la posteridad, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —Riko acariciaba la espalda de Chika, para infundir confianza.

—Perdoname por esto…

Chika abrazó a Riko con todas sus fuerzas y la jaló hasta el borde de la piscina, haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio cayendo dentro del agua.

Abrazadas como estaban, Chika buscó el rostro de Riko. Su novia tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún así no la soltaba. En medio de la confusión y las burbujas que rodeaban sus cuerpos, Chika tomó el rostro de Riko entre sus manos y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Los labios de Riko no tenían la misma calidez de siempre. Al darse cuenta de lo que su novia pretendía, Riko la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo para responder a su beso. Por un segundo todo fue perfecto, tan sólo podían escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón y el sonido de las burbujas escapando hacia la superficie, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno y en medio del beso, abrieron los labios para tratar de profundizarlo y entonces todo colapsó.

El agua se coló por su boca y comenzaron a toser tratando de expulsar el agua que habían ingerido. El hechizo se había roto.

Salieron a la superficie lo más rápido que pudieron, en medio de un ataque de tos.

—¿Chika-chan, estás bien? —preguntó Riko, preocupada, en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

—Sí… —respondió Chika tratando de calmar la tos—. Fue… muy… divertido —dijo finalmente.

—¿Divertido? ¡Casi nos ahogamos! —espetó Riko.

—Bueno si… pero fue divertido —replicó Chika entre risas—. Siempre quise saber qué se sentía besarse bajo el agua. Ahora lo sé —una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Umm… dejame ver… ¿Se siente como besar a una muñeca mojada con cloro? —bromeó Riko.

—Oh sí, más o menos acabas de describir la experiencia Riko-chan.

Riko nadó hasta donde estaba Chika y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Eres una rarita Chika-chan, pero así rarita y todo… Te amo —la declaración de Riko salió sin que pensara mucho en lo que estaba diciendo, pero una vez que lo dijo, sus orejas enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

—Yo tambien te amo Riko-chan —respondió Chika correspondiendo a sus sentimientos—. Sé que si no fuera porque tú estás a mi lado ahora, tal vez ya me hubiera desmoronado. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

—¿Sabes que los besos en la alberca funcionan mejor cuando son en la superficie? —una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Riko—. Mira, justo así.

Tomó el rostro de Chika entre sus manos y con suavidad la besó. Esta vez se podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. El sabor clorado del agua poco les importaba, pues lo que había iniciado como un tierno beso, poco a poco comenzaba a subir de tono.

La lengua de Chika se abría camino entre los labios de Riko, sus manos sostenían la cadera de su novia atrayendola más a su cuerpo y la suavidad de su lengua la invitaba a tomar más de ella. Jamás se habían besado con tal intensidad pero definitivamente había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería.

—¡Hey tortolitas, ya es hora de salir del agua!

Por estar distraídas en su hazaña, ninguna de las dos recordó que Kanan, Dia y Mari se habían quedado en la escuela y era muy probable que todo el alboroto que habían causado, llegara a sus oídos, delatandolas.

—¡Oh rayos! —dijo Riko, empujando a Chika, o al menos intentando hacerlo.

—No need to hide honey! We saw everything… —exclamó Mari desde la orilla, divertida.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Chika a Riko quien estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza al sentirse descubierta.

—¿Y ahora qué… qué haremos? —respondió Riko aterrada al ver como Kanan tomaba fotos de ellas.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sea que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntas, porque nos amamos, ¿no es verdad? —Chika jaló a Riko de la mano y la llevó hasta la orilla, en donde Dia ya las esperaba con una toalla.

—Ustedes dos… ¡Tirarse a la alberca… y con uniforme! ¿En qué estaban pensando? —soltó su regaño, entregándoles una toalla a cada una para que pudieran secarse.

—Vamos Dia, no seas tan dura con ellas —Kanan se abrió paso—. Es la primera vez que veo sonreir a Chika en toda la semana, un poco de diversión no les hace daño.

—Yes~! Creo que tienen cosas que explicar pero no hay necesidad de acorrarlarlas ahora —dijo Mari, divertida por toda la situación. Rodeo a Dia y a Kanan con los brazos y las jaló de regreso—. Les daremos un poco de privacidad, y cuando estén listas, las esperamos en la dirección para que hablemos.

—Oh vaya… ¿y ahora qué haremos Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko alarmada, cuando se quedaron a solas.

—¿Qué haremos de qué? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Chika no se había borrado ni un poco, al contrario, se le veía aún más radiante que al principio.

—Pues… ¡Nos descubrieron! —le quitó la toalla a Chika y comenzó a secar su cabello que aún escurría agua.

—¡Ah! Te refieres a eso —exclamó Chika, mientras Riko frotaba su cabello con fuerza—. Pues decirles la verdad, no veo ningun problema con eso.

—¿En serio? Pero habíamos dicho que esperaríamos.

—Bueno sí, pero tampoco es como que estemos planeando tener un bebé Riko-chan —la simple idea la hizo reír—. Quería mantenerlo en secreto para no ejercer más presión en el grupo pero tampoco es que no quiera que sepan. La verdad es que al principio tenía miedo de decirles por si… Por si algo no funcionaba entre nosotras, no quería que te sintieras mal por ello.

—En serio que eres rarita Chika-chan… Tierna, pero rarita —Riko depositó un beso en su frente—. Pensé que no querías que las demás supieran porque te daba pena o algo así.

—¿Pena? No, no… ¿Por qué me daría pena tener una novia tan bonita como tú?

Riko se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… fue sólo un pensamiento que tuve.

—Escucha, estaremos bien Riko-chan, mientras estemos juntas, estoy segura que saldremos adelante. Aún si vamos a una nueva escuela y nos toca en salones separados… Aún si te mandan al grupo de estudiantes prometedoras y a You-chan y a mi nos envían al grupo menos afortunado —dijo con tristeza.

Riko no pudo aguantarse la risa y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo Chika-chan, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida y haberme elegido como tu compañera.

* * *

 _Nota del autor: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Angelita! Este ha sido el reto más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar escribiendo algo. Tú sabes lo que me cuesta el ChikaRiko ;-; pero lo hice con todo mi amor de madre. Lo siento si alguna de las dos o las dos están demasiado ooc. Nunca he escrito ChikaRiko y su dinámica es diferente a lo que había escrito antes, pero lo hice con todo mi amor para ti._

 _Espero tengas un cumpleaños muy especial. Me siento muy feliz de tenerte como hija en nuestra especial y disfuncional familia y espero que en un futuro puedas concretar todos tus sueños y aspiraciones._

 _あなたに誕生日おめでとう。_

 _PD. Espero no te moleste que me haya inspirado en tu fanart, creí que te gustaría una historia para tan bonito arte. Hagu~._


End file.
